Bellaire
"She sang like an Angel. Heh.. Funny when you think about it.." -'' A merchant of Peer's Point on Bellaire's voice.'' At a Glance Bellaire loved stories. It didn't matter whether they were short stories, operas, fables, or epics, Bellaire loved them. Born to a Tiefling family of travelling performers, Bellaire moved from town to town where she would perform captivating arias before seeking out the closest library. A notorious book-worm, Bellaire purchased a sizable book collection and placed magick enchantments on them to protect them from thieves or damage. Age of Adventure During the Age of Adventure Bellaire had garnered a worldwide reputation as the land's greatest musical genius. Delving into arcane history during her travels, Bellaire had augmented her incredible singing voice with magicks that caused the room around her to twist and shimmer as she performed, warping reality to create an immersive backdrop to her music. These performances became sought out by wealthy patrons and the common folk who sought to behold her spectacle (or escape their humdrum existences). One day, while combing through her old books after a performance in High Moor, Bellaire found a copy of the old adventures of The Fate Dancers, a group of heroes who inspired the Age of Adventure and helped the free-world win the Necrotic War. Bellaire's page-flipping continued with idle glances until something leapt out from the page. The final fate of The Fate Dancers differed drastically from her memory. Confused by the glaring mistake, Bellaire consulted another of her books on the heroes. Seeing the same mistake, Bellaire began to wonder why she had no recollection the mistakes during her first reading. Knowing her books were protected by powerful arcane magicks, Bellaire began contemplating whether some outside force was at play. In the event that her memory was wrong, Bellaire assured herself that her protected books had to be right. Realizing the scope of this error, Bellaire's eyes went wide. She began to fear that someone had begun tampering with timeline of the Necrotic War. If they were targeting The Fate Dancers, the unknown assailant was certainly out to change the outcome of the battle of the Necrotic Canyon. Throwing herself into expedious research, Bellaire began work on a time-travel ritual to send her (and anyone who would help) back twenty years to the Necrotic War. Back to Black Having assembled a group of adventurers to aid her in her quest, Bellaire travelled back to the Necrotic War in an attempt to ensure the victory of the free-world. After a harrowing encounter with Talmon Bott at Al'Vannadir and Puffin Tan at Fort Laggin, Bellaire and her allies faced Feryl Rimple, the Skull Knight in the woods of The Wilds. During the encounter she was seperated from her allies and in a chaotic moment she was beheaded by the armored necromancer. While her allies eventually succeeded in fending Rimple off, Bellaire was left dead and her mission incomplete. Taking her mystical history book, the adventurers continued on their journey to make-right the timeline. Take a Look, She's in a Book... With her body and soul departed, it was soon discovered that Bellaire's personality and essence (along with her incredible singing voice) had been imbued into her mystical history book -- her prized possession. In a display of her reality-altering power, Bellaire's consciousness existed as an echo in the pages of the book, able to take illusionary form and stand within the pages of the tome. Bringing their bookish-Bard along, the adventurers continued on Bellaire's mission to stop the Cult of Vecna, using her illusionary-form to convince Dom Boarbatter to rally the Dwarves and join the free-world in defeating the Necromancers. Victorious in the battle with Gabrielle Revvan, the adventurers realized that with their mission over they had no way to return to the future. By siphoning Bellaire's bookish illusion and essence, the Bard-book made the willing sacrifice to help the adventurers return to their own time by expending its own magical enchantments. Returned home safe and sound, the adventurers paused to remember Bellaire and her sacrifices. Category:Tiefling